Nintendo 3DS
Positive Metacritic Reviews ' *'Neutral Metacritic Reviews ' *'Negative Metacritic Reviews ' *'No Reviews Listed ''' Upcoming Games '''For upcoming games, click here. Obviously! Although 3ds is currently at a slow start, like most consoles the games should start pouring in. Cartridge Based DSiWare It may seem odd to want to play something that would be considered "outdated", but fuck you, DSiWare had some pretty fun stuff. It will also be supported for a little while longer, so you might want to keep your eye out for some future releases anyway. Of course, now you get charged sales tax, but that's entirely Nintendo's fault. Thankfully, they get reviews and videos on 3DS, so you can get a preview before you buy. DSiWare is downloadable and transferable with the 3DS. However, you won't be able to keep any of your save data (due to Nintendo's legal bullshit). That said, all you have to do is download a free application off of the DSiWare Shop (the 3DS already has the means to do so without said app). Have both plugged in (or you'll get a fuckton of warning messages), set up a full or custom transfer (the full is much more convenient), and Pikmin will transfer all your data. If you get an error message, whatever was in the middle of being transferred will have to re-transfer, but everything else will already be sent over, and won't start all the way over. Nintendo eShop Amusingly enough, Nintendo dropped the "Ware" name from Wii and DSi, because they felt devs and audiences would think they were making inferior products (given the notorious restrictions associated with the names, they weren't too far off with that). That said, the only real title out right now is Excitebike 3D Classic, which is pretty decent. It's currently free until the first update of July (6th?). Pokedex 3D is also out, but is pretty fucking pointless unless you're a huge Pokefan. As we know from E3, other titles are coming soon. The other 3D Classic, Xevious, is only available in Japan (for now?), but does give a sign that other devs are allowed to make updated classics for release. Whether it's just NES or not is yet to be seen though. Virtual Console If you missed them the first time, and feel like supporting the classics over pirating them, check out this page for a good idea of what (will be up) to buy: Game Boy (Color). The only games that may not be confirmed are those with licensing issues, such as Disney games. Game Gear and TurboGrafx were supposedly confirmed, but we haven't heard any news from it, so both may be still up in the air. If it ever gets confirmed, we'll let you know. Note: This table is outdated and will be modified soon enough, i.e. when there are actually enough fucking games to justify an image. Get your shit together, NoA. Ambassador Certificate Only Here's a note to any of you lucky cocksuckers who bought a 3DS for $249.99, you probably have gotten something called an ambassador certificate which allows you to download some free shit to boot. Mostly Virtual Console shit that others can't have (yet) like NES and GBA games. The bad news is if you bought the 3DS at the $169.99 price drop, then no Certificate for you! If there is a way to have a Ambassador Hack or not, then godsspeed onto them. Because trust me it sucks not having this. NES will come to all soon enough and have digital manuals and other stuff as well (ambassadors will get free updates to the newer versions). We still don't know when. GBA has been said to be "AmbASSador only", but we all know PR loves to lie and Nintendo loves money, so don't lose hope yet. "How do I download this? Are they free? I've never played these games before, which should I d-" Hold on there, pilgrim. This here image should answer just about any questions you might have left about the Ambassador ordeal. If not, that's what our "Discussion" page is for. Category:Nintendo